


Dreams Pass

by Hieiko



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Community: 31_days, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre - AotC. Anakin has begun having dreams about his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Pass

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 31_days' 2005 November 4 theme, "Why I'm not where you are".

_Six nights._ Anakin had had enough. A full week of repeated nightmares, if he wasn't spared from them by tonight. He didn't know if they would stop anytime soon. It was on the third night that he had started thinking that they might be visions of the future, or maybe even the present. But Master Obi-Wan had dismissed them as ordinary dreams, which he was probably having because he missed his mother.

 _That makes no sense at all,_ Anakin had wanted to say, because he'd been missing her for the past ten years but never had such nightmares before. However, he kept his mouth shut. He didn't really think his Master was right, but he wanted to believe he was. He'd rather be wrong, than have his nightmares be reality.

On this seventh night, Anakin tried to think positively. He went to bed with the hope that it would be peaceful this time. That maybe he would dream about returning to his mother, and see her happy and free. But he had barely closed his eyes, before he saw the first assault on his mother's helpless body...

He woke up with a scream that died in his throat. After swiping a hand over his eyes to get rid of the lingering tears, Anakin picked up his lightsaber and trained for the rest of the night.


End file.
